


Dating Series Two - A Date at an Amusement Park

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: SuperBat Dating Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Teasing, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: Because of Tim and Damian, Clark and the four Robins discovered an interesting fact about Bruce. With the support of everyone, Dick decided to challenge Bruce to overcome his fear. As a result, all of them ended up in an amusement park. Due to a series of events, Clark and Bruce had sex in the Haunted Mansion - a theme park attraction, and Jason forced a kiss on Dick.Warnings:(1) Using Amusement Mile as an actual amusement park, and not Joker's territory.(2) My knowledge of the Robins were gleaned from the fanfiction I've read, so my writing might not be an accurate portrayal of them.(3) In this story, Bruce is not a well-known figure, recognisable wherever he goes.(4) Make blatant adjustments to safety measures and amusement park attractions to fit the story.





	Dating Series Two - A Date at an Amusement Park

Bruce stood at the entrance and felt as if he was facing the gates of Hell. There was simply too much noise, too many people, and the dizzying chaos made Bruce want to bolt and flee. The only thing that kept him rooted to the spot with his knuckles white and fists clenched tight was his pride. He was not going to back down, especially not when Clark had that I-shall-always-tease-you-about-it look on his face.

Sucking in a deep breath and ignoring the snickers from Jason and Tim, Bruce spoke tersely, “Let’s go.”

And took a reluctant step forward, crossing into Amusement Mile and clocking in the start of Dick’s challenge.

“Remember 3 rides, a minimum four-hour stay and we’ll all admit that we’re wrong about you,” Dick clapped Bruce’s back before he and Jason began to drag a pouting Damian away.

“But I want to go with Father!” Damian protested, “Clark won’t be any use and Father needs me...”

“Will you just shut up,” Jason clamped a hand over Damian’s mouth as he and Dick manhandled him down the main thoroughfare, raising quite a number of eyebrows along the way. Before Tim followed after them, he waved and shouted cheerily.

“We’ll be spying from afar so don’t even think of cheating.”

Bruce rubbed his face and sighed dismally as his four children rounded a corner, disappearing from sight. He wondered again for the umpteenth time how could a dinner conversation have landed him in such a situation. This would not have happened if not for Tim + Damian + the addition of a new ride that had gotten the two of them so excited.

 

______________________

 

“I bet you’ll just vomit your guts out,” Damian scoffed as he ate his last mouthful of carbonara pasta.

“You’ll just bawl and slobber mucus and drool all over yourself,” rebutted Tim while he continued to pick out suspicious-looking green bits from his dinner.

“God! Will you two quit being so disgusting,” complained Dick who was rapidly losing his appetite with all the talk about vomit and mucus and drool, while Jason continued to eat with a single-minded focus, ignoring what was going on around him.

“What’s all this about?” Bruce asked as he and Clark joined the four of them at one of the rare dinners when everyone managed to be present.

“ _Takabisha_ ,” both Tim and Damian spoke out in unison and then glared daggers at each other. Neither bothered to provide any further explanation, an annoying habit the two youngest members had picked up recently – speaking in cryptic one-worder and assuming the whole world would understand what they meant.

Bruce frowned and was about to correct their behaviour when Clark gripped his hand and chipped in with some useful information.

“It’s a new roller coaster at Amusement Mile. Supposed to be the world’s steepest and so far, two had fainted since the ride started last week.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and spoke dismissively, “It’s just a ride.”

And sparked off an animated conversation that even the reticent Jason had joined in. Both Tim and Damian were gushing with lovestruck eyes about the loops and cockscrews and the 120 degree drop, while Jason, Dick and Clark reminisced about the silly dares and childhood time spent in amusement parks.

The only one keeping quiet was Bruce who was pushing his pasta around on the plate, and Clark noticed his lack of participation just as Damian declared loudly and proudly.

“And no one here can survive _Takabisha_ , except Father and me.”

The different conversations around the table stopped and everyone turned to Bruce who had put his fork down, giving up the pretence of eating his dinner. He fidgeted with a corner of the tablemat before he averted his eyes and muttered.

“I’ve no idea. I’ve never been on one.”

There were blinks and stares of disbelief while a nagging suspicion prompted Clark to ask cautiously.

“Bruce, have you been to an amusement park?”

Before Bruce could make a reply, Alfred, who had been clearing away the plates, intruded into the conversation.

“I do recall bringing Master Bruce to Disneyland once. However, he merely clung to my pants while his face turned a little pale and green. We left after spending precisely ten minutes and eighteen seconds not moving from the gates.”

“I did no such thing,” Bruce scowled and Alfred looked at him and his barely eaten dinner in disapproval.

“Master Bruce, I do not have a habit of lying and neither am I that old to be experiencing memory loss. Your reaction to my subsequent attempts were quite the same, and I gave up after you threatened to run away.”

With an elegant nod that managed to convey a great deal of displeasure, Alfred headed towards the sink, balancing with ease, a tray laden with dirty plates and utensils. Silence ensued as everyone, except Bruce, contemplated the interesting titbit they had just heard when Jason burst into loud guffaws.

“You’re afraid!”

“I’m not!” pinkness blooming across Bruce’s cheeks, “I just happen to not like amusement parks, and Alfred overly exaggerated my reaction.”

“Oh, yah?” Dick was totally unconvinced, Tim was giggling, while Damian stared in befuddlement, unable to understand how his father could be afraid of anything. As for Clark, he was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter behind a bout of fake coughing.

All of a sudden, Dick threw his napkin in front of Bruce, eyes sparking with naughty mischief.

“Bruce, I hereby challenge you to go to Amusement Mile and spend..”

“I reject!” Bruce straight away cut Dick off, throwing the napkin back at him.

“Someone’s afraid...” Jason mocked in a sing-song voice while he rocked his chair, and Bruce shot an annoyed look at him.

“Someone’s really afraid...” Tim chimed in and Jason high-fived him, both of them grinning in delight. It was not often that they get to tease Bruce, and they intend to make full use of this opportunity.

Bruce glared at his three older children when Damian suddenly stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

“Take the challenge, Father! Prove all of them wrong. I know that nothing can scare you.”

“Take the challenge, Bruce,” Dick cajoled while Jason and Tim were like his backup vocalists, rapping out Dick’s words in perfect rhythm and harmony.

Bruce scowled, itching to clobber his four children on their heads when Clark decided to join in the fray.

“Let’s do it, Bruce. I’ll go with you to help you with your fear and we can have a date at the same time too. Isn’t that great.”

“Why can’t all of you get your fucking facts straight!” Bruce yelled in exasperation, “I do not have any fear of amusement parks and I’m not taking on any bloody challenge!”

Bruce pushed his chair back but before he could leave, Alfred stepped in and sealed his fate with a finality.

“For your information sirs,” said Alfred as he served up dessert, ”I’ve already reserved online tickets for everyone to Amusement Mile. Please let me know the date you may wish to go and I’ll see to the arrangements.”

 

______________________

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Clark slung an arm around Bruce’s shoulders and kissed his cheek, “It’ll be fun.”

“You call this fun!” Bruce scoffed as he let Clark steer him through the throng of photo-taking and ogling visitors, waving derisively at the fairy-tale castle in the distance and the overly-cheerful and gaudy décor.

“What’s so fun when you’re going deaf from mad screeches and loud laughter, and your brain’s rotting from the cheesy music. Where’s the fun in having people breathing down your neck, encroaching into your personal space, and look at the calorie-soaked, death-awaiting food!”

Bruce was a little pale and wild-eyed as he involuntarily shrank away from a horde of running and screaming children. Each of them was clutching either a lollipop or candy floss, and some even had ketchup stains on their shirts.

Clark laughed as he slid his arm lower to hold Bruce at his waist, pulling him closer.

“We can always leave if you want.”

“No!” Bruce refused vehemently, poking Clark’s chest repeatedly as he continued to speak, “If I do that, none of you will ever leave me in peace, and I do not want to spend the rest of my life listening to you all yak about it.”

“Okay...” Clark wrapped a hand round Bruce’s poking finger and kissed the back of his hand, "So where do you want to start?”

Bruce paused and realised that he had no idea what does an amusement park has. The only ride he knew was the one that had stirred up all this headachy trouble in the first place.

“Might as well start with the one that Tim and Damian are so excited about,” Bruce sighed and Clark pointed to his right.

Together, they made their leisurely way to _Takabisha_ , Bruce’s tension slowly draining away as he enjoyed the light banter and chatter Clark kept up between them. They ignored the overhead quadcopter that had been tracking them for quite awhile. It was just Tim’s handiwork, and the four of them were probably holed up somewhere monitoring their progress.

Before long, the two of them could hear the trademark screaming and metallic rattling that accompanied all roller coasters anywhere. Their jaws dropped at the insane amount of people in the queue, and Clark was glad that theirs were premium VIP tickets which put them next in line for the ride. If not, Clark doubted that Bruce would ever survive the 70 minutes, sandwiched between people as he waited for his turn.

As luck would have it, they got the front row seats, and their handsomeness and unexcited demeanour caught the eye of a teenage usher stationed there. Curious, she shifted closer to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“...the big deal about this,” complained the slightly shorter man with steel-blue eyes, still quite attractive despite the downward turn of his lips.

The taller and equally attractive man smiled and entwined his fingers with the other, “Of course it’s boring to you. Not everyone goes zipping down lines and flying across...”

The rest of the words were drowned out by a loud rumbling as the roller coaster car rolled into the station, signifying the end of the previous ride. The young usher sighed and mournfully showed the two of them to their seats, doubtful that she would ever see such a good-looking couple anytime soon.

Once they were settled in, Clark teased Bruce, “Don’t be shy, scream all you want,” and then whispered in his ear, “Better still, scream my name, I love hearing you do that anytime, anywhere.”

“Shut up!” Bruce hissed and elbowed Clark in the ribs, even though he knew it had no effect on him. Just then, the car jerked forward, drawing them into a dark tunnel. Squeals of anticipation bounced off the walls, and Clark made use of the black darkness to nibble Bruce’s ear, eliciting a shiver and a muffled gasp. Before Bruce could blast at Clark for his audacity, the roller coaster unexpectedly plunged down its first drop, and Bruce groaned as the woman behind him began shrieking her head off.

 

______________________

 

“Awww....” Tim moaned in envy as he watched Bruce and Clark enter _Takabisha_ through the video feed on his quadcopter’s transmitter. Next to him, Jason was napping with his legs on the table (he was up all night on a case), while Damian glowered furiously as he sat cross-legged in an adjacent chair. He only brightened up when Dick placed a loaded tray in front of him, and Damian dived eagerly into his favourite calorie-soaked, death awaiting food – chocolate milkshake, upsized beef burger and a mountain of fries with lots of ketchup to go with it.

“Where’re they now?” queried Dick as he peeped over Tim’s shoulder when he felt someone tapped on his own. Turning around, Dick found a pretty girl about the same age as him, smiling up at him.

“Hi, sweetie, free to go out with me?” the girl boldly asked. Both Damian and Tim immediately stopped what they were doing, watching with great interest. Unexpected stuff always happen when girls tried to hit on Dick, especially when Jason was around.

“Sorry, I’m kinda busy now,” Dick smiled politely and moved away.

“Then let me hang out with you here,” the girl chased after Dick, “I’m sure the rest won’t mind,” she winked at Tim and Damian, giving Jason a cursory glance before dismissing him from her mind.

“Sorry, I don’t think that will work,” Dick politely refused, even though he was getting quite irritated with the girl’s persistence. He looked to Damian and Tim for help, but the duo merely grinned, no intention of offering any assistance.

The girl had no intention of leaving too. She grabbed onto Dick’s arm and almost fell flat on her face when he was yanked out of her grasp. Confused and bewildered, her eyes flickered between a glaring Jason and a gaping Dick who was now sitting on Jason’s lap with one of Jason’s arms wrapped around him.

“Bugger off!” Jason snarled before he grabbed Dick’s chin and kissed him soundly on his lips. Dick’s eyes widened in horror, while Tim and Damian chortled and clapped their hands in glee.

Face red with humiliation, the girl quickly fled the scene.

“Why did you do that for?” Dick yelled as he scrambled off Jason’s lap, furiously rubbing the back of his hand over his lips.

“Who asked you to be such a dork at rejecting girls. Now shut up and let me get back to...”

“Everyone, quick, come and see!” Tim suddenly yelled, “Bruce and Clark are running for their lives!”

 

______________________

 

By the time the ride ended, Bruce was in a foul mood, his ears still ringing from the woman’s loud shrieking. He stomped out of the exit, Clark trailing behind him, and was taken aback by a snapshot of him and Clark showing on a big screen display.

“Why is there such a thing?” Bruce blurted out, even more displeased to find Clark looking fresh and bright in the picture, not a single hair out of place. In contrast, Bruce’s hair was a tousled mess, his expression baleful and murderous.

“That’s what they do at any ride,” Clark explained, carefully inching his way closer to Bruce who needed lots of personal space when he was angry, “It’s taken at the most exciting point so that they can sell the pic to you.”

“I want it deleted. It’s hideous!”

“Okay, okay, Let’s go talk to the person-in-charge,” Clark soothed, pointing to an open-air booth located just below the screen. A middle-aged man was looking at them, salesman smile plastered on his face.

However, before they could take a step forward, a surprised Clark was elbowed out of the way by a group of giggling Japanese schoolgirls. Bruce scowled fiercely at them for blocking his path, and almost died of fright when the girls screamed ecstatically, crowding even closer.  Most had their handphones out, busy taking snapshots or videos of Bruce, jabbering excitedly in their own language.

Understanding what they were saying, Bruce tried to speak but their combined high-pitched voices were just too loud, drowning out his attempts to explain that the girls were mistaken. He did not in anyway resemble some angry anime character called Levi Ackerman.

Giving up, Bruce tried to back away, but found himself hemmed in on all sides. He could have easily pushed his way through by force, but did not want to risk hurting anyone by accident. Just as he was figuring out what to do, a sudden gust of wind gently nudged some of the girls aside, creating an opening. Bruce dashed through, making his escape. Once he was clear of the girls, a strong hand grabbed his, and Bruce smiled gratefully at Clark as together, they ran away as fast as they could. The girls became even more agitated when they saw the two of them holding hands. Screaming even louder, they began to give chase.

It was this strange spectacle that Tim had seen through his video monitor – Bruce and Clark sprinting down a side road, pursued by a strung out group of teenaged girls. Despite their physical prowess, some of the more athletic ones managed to keep up, and the two of them searched desperately for a place to hide.

“There,” Clark shouted as he pointed to a weird twisting metal archway that looked tarnished and about to fall apart. They were just coming out of a curve, momentarily hidden from the girls’ sight, and into a blessedly deserted stretch of road. Clark grabbed Bruce and supersped them through the archway, pass the ticketing gate, remembering to scan their tickets on the reader. All this he did in an invisible blur, whipping up a stormy wind that tugged at an employee’s uniform and tossed her long hair about.

The wind died just as suddenly as it appeared. Seeing that no one was around, even though the reader had beeped twice, the employee turned pale and began praying in  earnest. She regretted once again taking on this stupid summer job at Amusement Mile. Of all the available positions here, she had ended up manning the _Haunted Mansion_ when she was most afraid of the supernatural.

Once they were safely inside the dim darkness of the gothic-inspired structure, Clark let go of Bruce and both of them heaved sighs of relief, taking a moment to catch their breaths in the empty lobby.

“My god, you really are a magnet for trouble,” Clark joked, earning an annoyed stare from Bruce.

“That’s why I hate amusement parks,” Bruce grumbled, “Every time Alfred brought me to one, the females would just...”

Bruce threw his hands up in frustration and refused to say anything more. Clark did not press him further as he could imagine what might have happened. He had secretly seen photos of Bruce when he was younger (Bruce had hidden the albums but Tim found them and they had all taken a look). To be honest, even Clark had wanted to pinch those cute chubby cheeks and hug him tight. Bruce was just so adorable then, quite unimaginable that he would grow up to become this handsome but grumpy Bat that Clark loved so much.

“Shall we get on with your second ride then,” Clark asked, changing the topic, “Actually, it’s not really a ride, more like a stroll that will put your nerves to the test.”

At Clark’s words, Bruce took note of the eerie music and tortured noises, frowning at the décor whose sole purpose was to bring out the fear in you before you even started the attraction.

“Why are humans so fixated on scaring themselves to death. Isn’t having to deal with other humans on a daily basis scary enough?”

Clark stifled his laughter at Bruce’s reaction. Trust the Bat to be more afraid of humans than haunted houses.

“Well, at least it’s dark enough for me to do this,” Clark pulled Bruce into his embrace and kissed him. Bruce sighed and parted his lips, allowing Clark to enter and do whatever he liked. They were lost in the familiar yet irresistible taste of each other, and Clark reluctantly ended the kiss before it got the two of them too riled up.

Hand-in-hand, Clark dragged a slightly happier Bruce into the first room which was set up to look like a run-down mortuary in an abandoned hospital. A wall of cold chambers, some with missing doors, lined one side of the room while overhead, a single flickering bulb cast more shadows than light. Scattered across the room were rusty examination tables, broken equipment and decayed furniture, creating a maze-like pathway which Bruce was sure would take them through special scary spots.

True enough, as they walked by the row of cold chambers, doors randomly banged open and disfigured zombies slid out to leer at them. Next, dismembered heads and grisly body parts took turns to drop down, pop up or swing pass while they navigated their way through the room. And towards the end, a covered corpse jerked up from an examination table, yellowed cloth sliding down to reveal mangled face and disembowelled body, blood and gore oozing out sickeningly. At the same time, a headless corpse jumped them from behind, laughing horrendously.

Through it all, both Clark and Bruce were busy discussing the mechanics used rather than being scared out of their wits. Clark could hear the whirl of the contraptions even before the ‘trap’ was sprung, while Bruce was not so easily fooled, not with his wealth of experience, designing and building gadgets even more complex than this.

The same goes for the next room that was right out of an exorcism movie. The classic rattling of picture frames, flying objects, and walls dripping blood were just mildly interesting. Even the realistic special effects which had ghosts and demons rushing at them or bursting from any flat surfaces, failed to impress them. Rather, Bruce was sorely tempted to hack into the system and make the timing better (he insisted that the interval between each supernatural appearance must be shortened by 4 seconds for a better effect). Clark immediately pushed him into the next room when Bruce tried to pick the locked door where the electronics were kept.

The two of them would have continued on in this way right till the end, if not for a failed mechanism which had caught Bruce’s attention.

They were in the last room that was the very epitome of a haunted graveyard in the wee hours of the night. Bruce had spaced out, letting Clark lead the way, not even aware that rotting skeletons had crawled out of their graves to ‘attack’ them. Then a gleaming coffin on a dais came into view. Bruce yawned and wondered what would pop out to greet them, but nothing happened when they walked past.

“Wait,” Bruce stopped and dragged Clark back to the coffin, his curiosity piqued.

“Leave it be,” Clark tried to dissuade Bruce from poking his nose into matters that had nothing to do with him, “It’s just a loose screw that had caused a pair of gears to dislocate.”

“Must you take the fun out of everything,” Bruce groused, unhappy that a puzzle which he wanted to solve, had been ruined by Clark’s X-ray vision.

“This has nothing to do with fun,” Clark sighed in exasperation, “It’s called being a busybody.”

“Hah!” Bruce snorted, packing a ton of sarcasm into that one word. He pulled a mini toolkit from his back pocket and brandished a screwdriver in Clark’s face, “This is called being a busybody.”

Clark groaned as Bruce, his infamous stubbornness setting in, tugged the dummy vampire to one side, revealing the control panel in the coffin. There was no stopping him now, even though Clark could have easily flung Bruce over his shoulder and flew them out of here. The consequence of doing that was being kicked out of their bedroom for days and Clark would rather not go through that. He found it hard to sleep without Bruce in his arms and the thought of not being able to touch him was simply unbearable.

Shoulders slumped in resignation, Clark froze the hinge of a solitary security camera so that its lenses was temporary pointed away from them. He turned back to Bruce and was treated to a delicious sight – Bruce’s butt sticking out at just the right angle as he bent over to tinkle with the mechanics in the coffin. Clark licked his lips as his eyes traced those perfect curves which Bruce’s skinny jeans hugged so nice and tight. A devilish idea popped into his head and Clark simply could not resist carrying it out.

In a blink of an eye, Clark was behind Bruce with both hands raised, merriment and mischief lighting up his face. Without warning, he smacked Bruce’s butt twice, each slap hard enough to sting. Bruce yelped and jerked up in shock, dropping his tools. Before he could do or say anything, Clark had whirled him around, grabbed him by his ass and pulled him against him.

“What are you doing!” Bruce shuddered, heat flushing through him at the feel of Clark’s fingers kneading his butt, pressing against the cleft of his jeans.

“Being a busybody and thrusting myself into your affairs.”

Clark suddenly lifted him up and Bruce gasped, teetering and about to fall backwards. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist, grabbing onto his shoulders for support, and the next moment, Clark was pressing him against a wall.

“What?! No! Stop ri...” Bruce’s protests dissolved into sharp intakes of breath. Clark was mouthing the sensitive hollow of his throat, running his tongue up to lick and suck his Adam’s apple. Pleasure danced lightly across Bruce’s nerves, stirring up a need to intensify that wonderful feeling. He jerked his hips and belatedly realised that his legs were still wrapped around Clark, restricting his movements.

As Bruce was about to put his legs down, Clark, in a quick blur, slipped an arm beneath each thigh, trapping Bruce’s legs in the crook of his arms. Exasperated, Bruce pushed and writhed, struggling to break free, and had to fling his arms round Clark’s neck lest he fell off.

“Bastard! Put me down at once!” Bruce scowled, extremely vexed. Clark had shifted back, removing him from the wall he had been leaning on, and Bruce could only cling on like a helpless koala.

Clark simply grinned and languidly rubbed his erection against Bruce’s, easily lifting him to do so. Despite how hard and wet he was getting, Clark refused to increase his pace just to frustrate Bruce. He watched in enjoyment as Bruce’s growling threats morphed into a desperate glowering silence and finally a whispered plea.

“Clark, please...”

Bruce’s breath was hot and heavy, eyes a lusty shade of indigo. Driven by an overwhelming crave for more stimulation, he showered passionate nips, licks and kisses on any part of Clark he could reach – his ears, his neck, his face, his lips – trying everything possible to break Clark’s resolve, even freeing a hand to run down Clark’s chest and toy with his nipples.

And Clark, set afire by Bruce’s onslaught, finally caved in. He let go of Bruce, grabbed his face and kissed him hard, slamming him back against the wall to better grind himself against him.

Bruce, free at last to do whatever he wanted, grabbed Clark’s ass and jerked eagerly in response. His delighted moans mingled with Clark’s low growls as they rocked in tandem against each other, driving each other crazy until Bruce could not take it anymore. Breaking the kiss, panting heavily, Bruce unzipped his jeans with trembling urgency. He groaned in relief as he pulled his aching erection out, pumping in quick twisting strokes, head flung back and eyes fluttering shut at the toe-curling thrill.

Clark watched Bruce hungrily as he freed his own throbbing cock from the confines of his denim jeans. He squeezed and fisted his length slowly, drawing out the electrifying feel, revving up the sensation by thumbing his wet slit and playing with his foreskin. His heart beat rapidly as he waited in anticipation.

And Bruce, close to his climax, finally opened his eyes to seek Clark out, every fibre of him thinking only of and wanting only Clark.

“Clark...don’t keep me waiting like this.”

Vulnerable and needy, a hand fondling his wet cock while the other pinched a nipple under his black T – Bruce was so fucking hot that Clark surged forward, mind and breath blown away, quivering with desperation to take Bruce and own him.

Latching onto his sultry swollen lips like a starving man, Clark pressed his shaft against Bruce’s, wrapping both his hands around them. He worked feverishly, cheating with his superspeed, and the two of them gasped wantonly into each other’s mouth. Heady intoxicating ecstasy exploded across their senses, reducing them into mindless pleasure-addicted creatures.

Before long, Bruce, head tossing and balls tightening, went over the edge first. He jerked frantically, sobbing out stuttered cries as white spurted and splattered in between them. Clark was not far behind him. With a few more tight and fast strokes, Clark let out a sharp cry of elation, his body arched, his limbs trembling, thrusting and spilling his own cum to mix with Bruce’s.

The two of them collapsed onto the floor, sitting with legs sprawled over one another, nuzzling and exchanging soft kisses. The scent of sex lingered in the air as they basked in the afterglow, aware only of each other’s presence and the strong bond that connected them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Clark fumbled a handkerchief out of his pocket and Bruce chuckled.

“Out-fashioned Farmboy.”

And had to bite back his moans as Clark purposely wiped, slow and lingering, over his sensitive shaft.

“Ma, was right. You’ll never know when a handkerchief might come in handy,” Clark remarked, eyes smouldering with renewed desire. He slid the handkerchief underneath Bruce’s T-shirt, smearing cum over his nipples as he proceeded to ‘clean’ them.

Leaning in, Clark nibbled Bruce’s defined jawline and asked, “Ready for your third ride?”

“Hmmm...” Bruce murmured distractedly, “Does it involves this baby,” and gave Clark’s shaft a long hard stroke, “And that long table in the grand ballroom?”

Clark groaned, cock twitching, imagination running wild.

“Tell you what...” Clark shivered as Bruce continued to grope him on the pretext of tucking his cock back into his jeans, “Let’s go for broke and have a go on the grand staircase and in the gazebo too.”

Bruce was so turned on that he hauled Clark up in a burst of strength, voice husk and commanding.

‘Will you fucking hurry up. That’s a lot of places to cover and Wayne Manor won’t stay empty for long .”

Clark smirked and quickly zipped up their jeans before sweeping Bruce off his feet to be carried in his arms.

As an afterthought, he asked, “What about the challenge?”

“Fuck the challenge,” Bruce growled and bit Clark’s ear in frustration, “If you don’t get me home in 5 minutes, I’m never gonna let you fuck me.”

Clark, heart pounding, sped off instantly, intentionally leaving their belts behind so that they could get rid of the trackers in the buckles.

 

______________________

 

“What’s taking them so long?” Tim wondered as he stared at his phone and the two red dots blinking on a digital map, “They’ve not moved from the same spot since...Shit!”

And suddenly realised what had happened.

“Hey guys...”

Tim’s voice trailed off when he realised that no one was listening. Jason had gone back to his napping, Dick was still shell-shocked after the kiss, and Damian was busy polishing off the food on his tray.

Sighing, Tim piloted his quadcopter back to him before he looked contemplatively at his ticket and then at Damian.

“What?” Damian narrowed his eyes at him while he sucked noisily on the straw of his chocolate milkshake.

“Look, I know we don’t like each other much but can we take _Takabisha_ together? It’s no fun taking rides by yourself.”

Damian pursed his lips in consideration before he finally gave an imperious nod, his desire for _Takabisha_ far outweighing his animosity towards Tim.

“Fine, Just for today I’ll co-operate with you.”

Bursting with excitement, Tim woke Jason up, putting him in charge of Dick and the quadcopter before he and Damian darted off to enjoy themselves.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Takabisha existed, and it is really the world's steepest roller coaster ride. However, their safety mechanisms does not allow for whispering into ears or elbowing someone's ribs.
> 
> (2) Haunted Mansion is also a real amusement park attraction. However, it's a ride and not a stroll like in the story.
> 
> (3) Levi Ackerman is an anime character from Attack on Titans. I googled for angry anime characters and saw pictures of him that reminded me of Bruce when he was angry.


End file.
